


someone like you

by universalmay



Series: for blue skies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Unbeta'd, Unrequited Love, Weddings, angst alert is beeping, i'm posting this late buddies, love is a neurochemical conjob, no plance endgame in this fic buddy, plangst week, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalmay/pseuds/universalmay
Summary: Pidge didn't even know if she could ever be Katie again. Even though they found Matt and Shiro and she grew her hair out, she felt that she never could be the girl that she was before Voltron or even the Garrison. She died when Pidge decided to cut her hair and made the ultimate decision to find her family no matter the cost.But there was this nagging voice in the back of her head that said if she were Katie again, she would at least have a chance. Her crush did not in fact fade away, but actually grew.





	someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, guys! Sorry!
> 
> I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes that I have made. This is an Unbeta'd work.
> 
> Enjoy this fic, and thank you for reading!

Pidge didn't know when it started. Both Lance and Pidge worked well, and moved as one organized team so it almost felt natural. Honestly, it was underwhelming when she found the extent of her feelings, but it didn't hinder her from doing her work. She could usually just set it aside. Well, she could set it aside  _sometimes._

Thankfully, everyone was oblivious but she didn't know for sure. No one commented when her cheeks  _lightly_ flushed a very respectable pink when Lance complimented her, and no one noticed when her hand would linger on his shoulder whenever she patted him on the back.

But everything had to come to an end, so when they saved a planet called Qlexec from the remains of the Galra Empire, it was the first time that she ever got caught. Lance caught a Qlexec girl in her arms. She was a willowy girl with sky blue skin, and dark pink hair that curled around her arms, and it looked like a scene from a rom-com. They both looked into each other's eyes, but Lance didn't make a pick-up line that made everyone on the team roll their eyes. 

Suddenly, Hunk felt his shoulders knock with hers. "I think we might be seeing more of her." "Give it a week." Pidge shot back. She inwardly cringed because she couldn't hide the bitterness from her voice. The teammate beside her raised an eyebrow at her, and she knew that she had been caught.

Her crush on Lance would fade away, and she would get over it. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything. 

_**Two Years Later** _

Pidge didn't even know if she could ever be Katie again. Even though they found Matt and Shiro and she grew her hair out, she felt that she never could be the girl that she was before Voltron or even the Garrison. She died when Pidge decided to cut her hair and made the ultimate decision to find her family no matter the cost. 

But there was this nagging voice in the back of her head that said if she were Katie again, she would at least have a chance. Her crush did not in fact fade away, but actually grew. Which was bad for business because she now became fond of the Qlexec native that actually joined Voltron and stayed with them for the last two years. 

Even Pidge's petty jelousy didn't stop her from liking the alien girl. Quiznack, even her name was pretty. Her name was Illyria and she was intelligent and funny, and took a great liking to her.

Of course, it didn't stop the aching in Pidge's heart when whenever she saw Lance and Illyria together. She usually distracted herself with work those feelings rose.  _It has been two years._ She thought.  _Get over it._

When her feelings for Lance came to a head, it was when Lance's comm wasn't responding. They were sent on a solo mission together, but one of Lotor's new weapons attacked Red and Lance. "LANCE?! Are you there?" She yelled into her comm. "Lance, _please_ respond." She said those two phrases over again, but when she didn't get an answer, she felt a familiar numbness overtake her body.  _No. No. No._ Her mind yelled, as it repeated the same mantra.  _No. No. No._ _Not again. Not again._

The seconds seem to feel like forever as the memories of Lance kept flashing through her mind. Lance, and his stupid jokes and his awful pick-up lines. Lance and his sharp eyes and strategic mind. Lance's blue eyes. His laugh. His love for video games. His kindness and compassion. His-

Then, she heard something static. "Katie?" It was faint, but she knew that voice. "Katie, are you there?" Pidge wiped the tears from her eyes as fast as she could, and responded,"Y-yes. I'm here. Lance, for the love of God, send me your coordinates."

"Aww, did you cry for me Pidgey?" 

"No!" What a big lie that was. "Shut up, before I kill you for doing something that stupid like that." 

"Alright, Partner." 

"It's Captain to you, Mcclaine." 

She could practically see the half-smug smile on his face, and at that moment, she patted Green and looked up at the stars. "Thank you." She whispered. " _Thank you."_ Maybe her feelings have changed from a crush into a feeling that was stronger, but she didn't want to name it.

She was just glad that the universe decided to spare Lance, and for the first time in a while, her mind was at peace. 

_**Four Years Later** _

Illyria looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. Her dark pink hair was put into a beautiful bun, and her beautiful blue skin radiated with happiness. Pidge was clearly honored and happy to be the maid of honor, but something was lodged into her throat throughout the ceremony. 

Lance looked dapper in his royal blue suit (oh the irony) with a Voltron sigil pinned onto it. The vows were touching, the cake was delicious, and the alcohol was a welcome relief. The parents of both the bride and groom were present, and both very accepting of each other, and the planet that they were married on was beautiful. 

After observing all of this, she was suddenly pulled up by Illyria herself. She was led to a nearby hill with a purple willow as the bride held a mischievous look on her face. "In Qlexec, the maid of honor is called-" Her friend made a series of clicking noises. "But on my planet, the custom is..." Illyria kissed her forehead, then pulled her forehead to were both their foreheads touched. Then she heard a voice that belonged to her friend.  _Katie Holt, of Planet Earth, Green Paladin, Defender of the Universe_ _it is a pleasure to be your friend._

Pidge heard something that sounded a lot like church bells. She wiped a touched tear from her face. "What does that mean?" 

Illyria gave her friend a fond smile. "Well the closest meaning to your language is that you have been seared into my heart and into my life forever." 

"Wow, Illy, I didn't peg you as a cheesy person." Her friend giggled as she locked her arm with Pidge's. "Now let's get back to my husband." Pidge couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. 

**\---**

"Okay maid of honor, you owe me a dance." It was practically a crime for Lance to look this charming. 

"It's Captain to you, mister." 

"My apologizes, Captain." He mocked saluted her. "Permission to dance, ma'am?" 

"Permission granted." She smirked. 

As they stepped onto the dance floor, the music changed to a slower tune. She tried to calm her heartbeat when Lance's hand met her waste, and her arms met his neck. As they swayed to the music, she could hear the lyrics in the background.  _Now look beside me and look how far we've come...so far we are, so close..._

That was the moment when she knew that she was hopelessly and utterly in love with him. Lance leaned into her ear. "This might be the Earth champagne talking, but this was ages ago. Did you know that I had the hugest crush on you? But I gave up, anyway. You would never like someone like me anyway." 

 _What?_ She had to swallow the bile that was coming out of her throat.

"Crazy, right?" He joked. 

"Totally." Her voice sounded so faint. Her hands felt clammy and her eyes stung while she felt her head spinning. A bitter taste was circling through her mouth.  _I should've said something. I should've-_

 

When the dance was over, she said that she had to pee or some other excuse like that. When she looked back on this memory, she didn't know how long she kept her composure, but when her back had hit a tree, she finally broke down. She cried for not finding her father fast enough, her selfishness, a missed chance of love that wouldn't have amounted to anything anyway, and she cried for her loss of innocence. Pidge just knew that she cried for the what-could-have-beens. 

**\---**

 

She didn't know how long she just sat there against the tree. All she knew was that a hand was rubbing her back, and strong arms that belonged to her first leader was holding her. The first black paladin. 

"Shiro?" She whispered. 

"Yes, it's me, Katie. Let it all out." 

Those words broke the emotional dam that she created for herself."I-I fucked up, Shiro. I-l-loved him so much, and I shouldn't have. It's unfair to everyone, and it's so selfish."

He gently combed his hands through her hair. "I know." He kept saying. "I know." 

"I-if I moved on, my father could've been here with us." 

Shiro pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "You know that wouldn't have changed a thing, Katie." 

She quickly changed the subject. "How did it feel when you came back, and Allura and Keith were a thing?" To her surprise, his hand didn't falter while combing her hair. It was pretty evident that Shiro had an unrequited crush on the princess because he had on the same look on his face that she had whenever she looked at Lance. 

"When I came back, it was hard to adjust. Not because of Allura and Keith, but because I felt like I was a puzzle piece that came back to a totally different puzzle. Although I miss Blackie,"Pidge stifled a giggle at the awful nickname,"I found a way to cope with Blue. Gradually, my feelings faded. Katie, that will happen for you too." 

He pressed a kiss onto her forehead. She scrunched her nose as she wiped her eyes. "Thanks for the pep talk, _Dad."_

He balked as he elbowed her in the ribs, but Pidge playfully grumbled as she held Shiro's hand. 

For a while, they sat on the hill, looking at the blue fireflies that flew above the wedding scene below them. 

Then she heard Allura's voice yelled,"It's time to catch the bouquet, Pidge!" 

The green paladin made a sigh of annoyance. Shiro smiled as Pidge said,"Duty calls." 

**\---**

Surprisingly enough, she caught the bouquet.

 


End file.
